The present invention relates generally to the field of information analytics and more specifically to searching and analyzing various social media platforms using social media analytics to identify one or more individuals from a particular field having a requested skill set.
Businesses often search for skill sets in various fields, for example, engineering, consulting, or accounting, using social media. Social media is a group of Internet-based applications allowing for user-generated content to be utilized by others. Business networking applications, social networks, communication dashboards, and discussion boards are some of the examples of the different types of social media. Other types of social media exist, making the information contained within social media disparate, extensive, and vast. Businesses may often spend a lot of time searching through the disparate social media outlets in order to locate an appropriate individual with the requested skill set.